


The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 1 - Acquisition

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a senator’s son starts a relationship with an infamous playboy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 1 - Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel Series to The Senator's Son.
> 
> I've edited the title each part of the series with a new subtitle. Sorry these are not new instalments.

TITLE: The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 1- Acquisition  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2785  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: What happens when a senator’s son starts a relationship with an infamous playboy?  
Authors note: Sequel series to The Senators Son

~*~

It was the regular monthly meeting of the Justice League. Batman was sitting across the conference table from Superman. He used to find these meetings boring simply a by-product of being a member of this team something to be endured. 

Now he was watching the Kryptonian closely as he went through the mundane matters of business. Batman contemplated the perfection of the alien his jet-black hair, his striking eyes, his full lips, his physique, his caring but at the same time reserved personality. Batman smiled to himself, ‘wasn’t he just too delectable’.

Superman glanced around the conference table, as he spoke his eyes came to rest on Batman. Batman let his eyes regard Superman’s body in his tight uniform, finally meeting Superman’s gaze. Superman scowled slightly and his lips pinched in displeasure. Batman quirked his lips and Superman turned away from his appraisal.

He knew it was out of character for his focus to stray from his duties but he couldn’t help himself. When the meeting came to an end, Batman waited until everyone else had left the room. As Superman made his way to the doorway Batman blocked his path and Superman asked, “Is there something that you wanted Batman?”

Batman growled lowly “You should know what I want by now.”

Superman straightened his shoulders. “I’m afraid Batman that you are never going to get it.”

Batman took a menacing step forward. “Never is a long time you can’t resist me forever.”

Superman said determinedly, “Oh I think I can Batman.”

Batman reached out with his leather-clad hand, ran his fingers over Superman’s lips, he leaned in close, “One day you will give in to me Superman. One day I’m going to fuck you I promise you that.”

Superman took a heavy breath and met Batman’s gaze determinedly. “While I wear this uniform you will never have what you want.”

Batman leaned in even further until their lips almost touched. “I don’t care what it takes or what I have to do but I will have you Superman.”

Superman held his gaze with a no nonsense glare.

Batman heard someone coming so he backed away slowly. He heard Superman let out a relieved sigh as he exited the conference room, his cape fluttering behind him.

~*~

Bruce Wayne was sitting in a gentleman’s club in Metropolis after a very important business meeting. After making the desired acquisition his business associates had suggested a drink at the club. He had agreed only to avoid speculation about his plans for the rest of the evening.

With those plans in mind, he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, pressed the speed dial, and waited for the other end to be picked up. When it was, he smiled into the phone. “Hi.” 

“You’re late.” the reply came down the line.

Bruce glanced around the club. “I know I’m sorry I couldn’t get away they insisted that I come for a drink.”

“So you’d rather have drinks with some stuffy old men than be here alone with me?”

“You know that’s not true. You know I’d rather be there with you.” He saw a couple of his companions nudge each other and then one winked at him. He smirked across at them as he continued his conversation. He said silkily, “I can’t wait to see you again honey.”

There was amused laughter on the other end of the line. “You’re actually having this conversation in public aren’t you right in front of them.”

“Hmm mm that’s right darling.” he purred.

The laugh came again then the reply came coquettishly. “In that case I think I’ll slip into something more comfortable while I’m waiting. I can’t wait to see you too lover.”

Bruce grinned. “You’re asking for it aren’t you?”

“Yes I am. If you don’t hurry I might have to start without you.”

Bruce groaned into the phone. “I’ll be coming soon.”

“Hmm mm yes you will.”

“Just you wait until I see you.” he playfully threatened.

A breathy whisper, “Come and get me.” 

Then the call was ended and Bruce shook his head and grinned in amusement. One of his companions commented, “She sounds like a handful.”

Bruce nodded. “More than a handful but worth it.”

~*~

After another drink, he’d managed to slip away quietly. He arrived at the apartment and tapped on the door. The door was unlocked and then opened. He was greeted sultrily, “Hello lover.”

Bruce smiled. “Hello my darling.” 

He admired the red silk robe that hung open at the top and the physique it was barely concealing, up to the beautiful face and the thick wavy hair, to the mouth that was forming a pleased smile. He glanced around the hallway then, “I don’t think you should wear that robe where other people might see you in it.”

“Don’t you like it?”

Bruce licked his lips. “I love it but I still think you shouldn’t be standing here wearing it.”

A chuckle then, “You better come inside and take it off me then.”

He entered the apartment, closed the door then he was suddenly pinned to the door and his mouth was taken in a hungry kiss. Bruce grasped a handful of hair and returned the kiss with an equal amount of hunger. He ran his hand over the red silk shoulders and then barely pulling away from the kiss, he asked, “Hmm are you wearing this to tease me?”

His lover smirked while backing away from him and asked, “What could I possibly be teasing you about?” Then the robe was unbelted and spread open revealing matching red silk boxer shorts.

Bruce’s body reacted to the superb sight. His eyes devoured the miles of lightly tanned flesh. He groaned, “Wearing those you can’t pretend you aren’t a tease.”

“I know you have this fantasy about fucking Superman. I know how hard he gets you. However, I doubt you will ever get what you want from him. So you will have to settle for me.”

Bruce grinned. “There’s no settling about it. You don’t come in second place behind anyone. You are still the sexiest person I’ve ever met.”

He approached his lover caressed the silk clad shoulders leaned in and brushed their lips together. He felt the sigh softly against his lips, “Bruce.”

He echoed the sigh, “Clark.”

~*~

They lay together naked under the sheets. He was feeling gloriously drained of energy. His eyes kept fluttering closed almost dozing. Clark was languorously kissing and nibbling his neck. Bruce hummed, “You’re insatiable.”

Clark moaned softly against his throat. “I don’t get to see you that often. I have a lot of time to make up for.”

Bruce chuckled sleepily. “We see each other all the time.”

Clark murmured, “It’s not the same.”

“It could be if you would just come upstairs to my bedroom when you’re at the Manor.”

“Superman is the only one who’s been to the cave and you know I don’t want to cross that line. If we started fucking around on the job it could distract us from our duties.”

Bruce would never have believed that he would be the one trying to convince someone else to have some fun. He coaxed, “So you have never wondered what it would be like to have sex with Batman huh?”

Clark raised his head and gazed down at him. “Wondering and doing are two different things.”

He knew it. You couldn’t be involved like they were without wondering what it would be like with their other personas. 

He remembers back when Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne had met for the first time before that unbelievably sexy night that followed. When Bruce Wayne and Batman both believed that, his teammate Superman was asexual. He’d had no conception of the red-blooded incredibly sexy man he really was. Actually not many people did know. Bruce had always looked for discreet men. He knew he had found one in Senator Kent’s son and Bruce had come to realise that Clark was the same way but even more so. While Bruce was allowed some leeway maybe not with men but he was allowed to show his wanton side more freely, Clark could not in either persona. 

However since that night and the subsequent morning’s realisation of their fellowship when Bruce realised that he’d spent the most exciting hottest night of his life with the leader of the JLA and now he and Clark were together the lure of Superman was a challenge that Batman was determined to win. As he had promised him, he was going to find a way to convince him to let him have him as Superman. He now knew Clark felt the same way about Batman. He smiled, “So you have thought about it.”

Clark pouted endearingly. 

Bruce offered, “Just say the words and you can have Batman anytime you want.”

Clark looked at him wryly. “Um what you really mean is I can have Batman fuck me anytime I want.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Oh I see you want to fuck Batman?”

Clark flashed him a smile. “Maybe but I know that’s never going to happen.”

Bruce kissed him. “I’m making progress aren’t I?”

Clark kissed him in return. “Bruce Wayne is making progress but I won’t hold my breath about Batman.”

Bruce laughed at the irony. His super-powered lover could hold his breath for a very long time. He pulled the covers further up. “Come on. Let’s go to sleep. I have an important meeting in the morning. We will talk about this again another time.”

Clark kissed him again. “Goodnight.”

~*~

“Listen up people I’ve an announcement to make… great Caesars ghost will you people listen to your editor for once in your lives.” Perry White bellowed.

The Daily Planet bullpen came to a standstill all eyes darted to their editor. Perry continued, “I don’t know how many of you got wind of this beforehand but we have a new owner Mr Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce stepped forward into view and a rumble went through the crowd of journalists. Bruce scanned the room he easily found him at his desk looking stunned. Bruce smiled at the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen let me first reassure you all that I shall not be interfering in this fine old institution’s daily routine it will be business as usual.” He met Clark’s intense gaze. “I just discovered a desire to get into the newspaper business and what a place to start than the best…” He added flippantly. “…besides I thought it might be fun.”

He saw Perry White roll his eyes at that remark. He couldn’t blame him. The newspaper business was Mr White’s whole life. Perry called out, “Okay people back to work. Kent in my office now.”

Bruce saw Clark pinch his lips and push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He rose from his chair and followed them towards Mr White’s office. 

~*~

As Clark entered the office, Perry began the introductions, “Mr Wayne this is Clark Kent one of my best up and coming journalists…”

Bruce nodded and offered his hand. “Mr Kent and I are acquainted Mr White. How is your mother Clark. I hope the Senator is in good health.”

“My mom is doing great, thanks for asking Bruce… oh I mean Mr Wayne.”

Bruce chuckled. “Don’t you know how to address me now that I’m your new boss.”

Clark squinted. “I wouldn’t say you were my boss.” Clark turned to Perry. “Would you Mr White?”

Perry sidestepped the question and commented, “I forgot you have gained some high ranking acquaintances since your mother became a senator. It’s a pity you don’t use some of those contacts to get more stories.” 

Clark looked slightly disturbed at the idea and Bruce replied for him “I don’t think Clark is the kind of man to use his mother’s influence just to get a story.”

Perry gazed at Clark with fondness for moment. “You’re right about that Mr Wayne. Anyway speaking of a story that is why I called you in here Kent. Mr Wayne here is throwing a party to celebrate becoming the new owner. All the bigwigs will be there and although all Planet staff will be invited we want you to cover it for the Planet.”

Clark’s gaze flickered between them. “We…?”

Bruce smirked. “Yes Mr White suggested you for the assignment and I fully approved of his choice.”

Bruce saw Clark relax slightly. He knew Clark didn’t want any special treatment, well outside the bedroom anyway. He informed them. “I’ll be on my way and leave the hard work to you it was nice to see you Mr White and I look forward to working with you.”

Perry replied with a half chuckle half grumble. “Not too often I hope Mr Wayne.”

Bruce grinned innocuously and then turned to Clark. “I hope the Senator will attend the party.”

“I’m sure she will be delighted Bruce.”

“Why don’t you see me out Clark?”

Clark narrowed his gaze at him through his lenses. “Sure Bruce…I mean Mr Wayne.”

Bruce chuckled as they left Perry White’s office. They walked to the elevator. Clark entered it with him and when the doors shut, he turned on him. “What the hell have you done?”

With amusement, Bruce told him, “I told you I was going to do it the first time we slept together.”

Clark tensed his jaw. “Yes but then you laughed it off.”

Bruce admitted, “I laughed it off because I didn’t want to scare away the hot guy I was with who I wanted to see again. But then I discovered he was hard to scare away and that he was quite capable of handling my intensity.”

Clark stepped forward into Bruce’s personal space. He held his gaze. “Yes I am.”

Bruce nodded “I know.”

Clark pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator came to a halt.

They reached for each other at the same time, their lips met in a tumult, and then Bruce was pinned against the elevator wall groaning and gasping for breath. When he hardened in his pants, he pushed Clark away. “Shit we can’t Clark.”

Clark’s eyes were bright through his lenses. He licked his lips. “I could get on my knees for you right now Mr Wayne sir.”

Bruce groaned at the offer. “We’re in the elevator at the Daily Planet during the day.”

Clark asked, “Isn’t this why you bought the place?”

Bruce chuckled in frustration. “I bought it so we would have reason to see each other more often in public and also so I could give you back up in both of our alternate lives.”

Clark grinned. “So you didn’t buy it so I could blow you in the elevator?”

Bruce groaned again. “Who knew Superman was such a naughty boy?”

Clark leaned in and kissed his throat. “Superman is a good boy but I’m allowed to be naughty with my boyfriend as long as nobody else knows about it.”

“You can be naughty with your boyfriend later. I need to be going now.” He reached out, and pressed the button and restarted the elevator.

Clark backed off, and stood against the opposite wall and stated in a surly manner, “Don’t even think about buying my apartment block.”

Bruce smirked. “Don’t worry I wouldn’t do that.”

“Good.”

“If I was going to buy an apartment block it would be further uptown and then I’d give it to you as a present.”

Clark shook his head. “I don’t like being bought expensive gifts.”

Bruce questioned, “You don’t like it or you don’t think it is right?”

Clark shrugged. “You don’t need to waste your money on me that’s all.”

Bruce countered, “Waste my money Clark? Me buying an apartment for you is like an average person buying you a hotdog for lunch it’s nothing.”

Clark grinned. “I’d be happy with the hotdog.”

Bruce pushed himself off the wall and approached Clark. “Come up to my penthouse after the party, let me spoil you with some luxury.”

Clark nodded. “I guess there should be some perks to dating a playboy.”

Bruce leaned in but just as their lips almost met, the elevator doors opened. They stepped apart. “I’ll see you later Mr Kent.” And then Bruce left the elevator, finding his way through the crowded lobby of the Daily Planet while looking forward to the after-party-party.

 

End of part 1


End file.
